galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:The Dangerous Exodus
Introduction The Zirth general in charge of the operation sat in his throne room a room that every general gets to feed there sense of power in there position. "Sir the target has been spotted on the radar" A zirth soldier said entering the room."What should our next plan of action be sir" The solider asked as the general responded,"Ready the missles our orders are to completely wipe them out you are dismissed"."Yes sir" the zirth said leaving the room. The vessel that approached the Zirth warship was enormous, several kilometers long. Surrounding it was an entire fleet. The design of these ships was unlike anything they had ever seen. Whatever it was, it was not from their galaxy. It had travelled at least 200,000 lightyears to get here. Why were the Zirith going to fire upon them? They didn't know. They were just following orders. A squadron of large Zirith warships took an odd angled approach, quickly bombarding the large vessel. The swiftly moving fleets swerved around, pulling off unusual maneuvers for a spacecraft. However, the aliens were at a disadvantage. Being in the middle of interplanetary space with no sort of cover made them extremely vulnerable. They could do nothing but watch their large ship get torn apart. Little did the Zirith realize that the giant ship was no warship. The fleet was the only thing that defended them. Oxygen leaking out of the large ship erupted into fire. The aliens were taken completely by surprise. The fleets soon disappeared into FTL while the arrays of escape pods were ejected out. Chapter 1 Jackal walked the land of planet covered in ice wearing very thick clothing so he doesn't succumb to the weather he used a stick as some kind of cain so he can know what's on the ground and so he could walk a bit better."Why do I always get stuck with the icy jobs" The mezato complained seeing a strange pod covered in snow. Curious he ran to the pod and wiped some of the snow off through the thick glass he just barely managed to see someone inside. He tried to open the frozen closed latch and after a few pulls was successful. He stared at the unconscious, small stocky humanoid creature wondering what or who it was. It appeared like a child, yet its facial structure and body proportions suggested it was much older. The creature looked frozen to death Jackal leaned his ear against its chest to see if it's heart was still beating. Two hearts actually. "It's faint" Jackal said lifting the creature out of the pod and onto his back. He carried the creature to his cabin which he was staying at during the remainder of his mission. He sat the creature on the only bed and put a blanket over him after taking off some of the thick clothes he went to the fireplace and lit a fire.As the light of the flame touched the creatures face it begun to slightly move as its eyes opened. It stood up suddenly. Confused, the creature quickly jumped up to stand on its four limbs frantically looking around its surroundings. It started to babble in a language Jackal could not understand. Then it peered at Jackal and hissed at him, raising its claws and arching forward, its hair standing up. The heat levels of the creature was rising almost as if it were to go into a rage. Quickly, Jackal pointed a gun at the creature, who seemed to be familiar with the gesture. It stood its ground while Jackal worked the translator. "Speak, creature. Can you speak?" Jackal said holding up the device. Using his hand, he gestured a sign to get the creature to talk. After a few more moments of babbling, intelligible words came out. "Can you understand me now?" "Yes, I can. The translator still needs more time." "What am I doing here? And what are you?" the creature inquired. "I am Jackal, a Mezato of the Small Magellanic Cloud. We heard the Zirth attacked some sort of extragalactic spacecraft. We don't know why, and I was hoping you might now. Do you have a name?" "My name is Dallen, a Vaikan," he replied. "I come from another galaxy which was on the brink of war. Our people decided to send exploration vessels to other galaxies to avoid it. The whole crew was in cryogenic stasis, so I don't remember anything after first boarding the ship. Where did you find me?" "We just brought you out of an escape pod that crashed not too far away." "Escape pod? No...the ship...I demand to know. Who are these Zirtih?!" "A bunch of sharks in body and mine" Jackal said lowering his weapons and equipping it to his waste "What?" The Vaikan repiled "They live to kill and kill when they have killed everything all that is left for them to do is to kill themselves they conquered there entire galaxy now want to do the same to the Small Magellanic Cloud after that they will be going to the next galaxy to do it again milky way I think it was called" "You should get out of those clothes stay on this planet with that stuff on and your freeze to death in no time" Jackal said throwing Dallen thick clothing simlar to his. Dallen examined the clothing and quickly changed standing behind a wall. That instant, he felt quite hot in it. To cool off, he decided to step outside into the blistering cold. Still feeling hot, he removed a single layer. "Ah yes, much better. Perfect weather save for the stuffy air." "You...like this weather? It's freezing out here!" "Figures," Dallen said. "Hairless mammals aren't suited for the cold." Briefly collecting his thoughts, he added, "So, Mezato, I wish to speak with your leader. I realize you want to provide me hospitality, but I want to know who's side you are on." "Well techdinally I am the leader here and the name's Jackal. And if you want to know who's side im one it's not yours but it's opposite to the Zirth's." "Well then," Dallen said. "How about we work out a deal? Our philosophy is that we return a favor with a favor. I'll give you all the information I can on the Vaikan that arrived in this galaxy, but I need additional help besides the hospitality. I know there's got to be other survivors. I can't be alone." Jackal replied, "Maybe. I'm not sure. But the reports from the battle indicate that the Zirth didn't destroy all of the Vaikan ships. Some of them escaped." "Those are ships controlled by synthetic units. They could still be active. Even if they were to run out of power, they could be charged up again with some helium-3. I still have a chance for revenge." "How good are you at combat?" "I'm a xenobiologist, not a soldier. Of course, even us scientists are taught a bit of combat, but I'm not suited for the battlefield." Dallen stopped to take a breath. "Do you have any beacons here? Any sort of communications network?" "This planet is almost completely abandoned so there's no easy use of communication but there's an old outpost near here if we're lucky it will have a mega-phone in it" "What's a mega-phone?" "One of the first means of electronic communication for the mezato it was used mostly only by the military since it costed so much there rather big machine's typed in a 4 letter digit that every model had it would contact that model it been outdated for almost a century" "Do you think you could give me enough supplies to make a trip to it?" "Slow down doc a scientist wouldn't make it a half of mile from this cabin even if they had someone like me with them" Jackal said walking into the cabin "So you just want me to give up" "I never said that now did I" Jackal said walking out of the cabin carrying a big back that seemed quite heavy over his shoulder "Time for a little training doc follow me" Jackal said heading toward a mountain Chapter 2 "You expect me to become a soldier?" Dallen said, the chilling wind piercing his face. "You are going to need it if you are going to fight the Zirth," Jackal replied. "First we got to climb to the top to see if you are up for it." "This makes little sense, but whatever," Dallen said. "What do I have to lose?" The mountain was a steep walk. The rocky terrain and slippery ice made it treacherous, and the white void the blizzard was did not help much either. After a few minutes of walking through the deep snow the two heard something growling "What's that?" Dallen asked as he was pulled behind a large rock formation "A Frize" Jackal said while they both looked at a giant wolf like creature but with snow colored fur so it can blend in "There highly dangerous and intelligence they inhabit alot of this planet" "It looks like bilzzardpaw" "Bilzzard what?" "A ferocious beast that is white in color" "Well that pretty much sums up that guy" "Well anyway" Jackal said putting the bag he was carrying and pulled a gun out of it "Take this" Jackal said extending the gun to Dallen "What?" "Take it!" Jackal said alerting the frize of there presence "Fine" Dallen said grabbing the gun and holding it awkwardly "What am I going to do with this?" "Your going to slay a frize that's what'" Jackal said pushing Dallen into the beast's path who begun to growl loudly at his presence. Dallen grasped the gun loosely, shaking, nervous. As the beast was about to leap, he pulled the trigger several times without even aiming. Each successive gun shot blasted off like a timpani next to his ear. What followed was ringing in his ears and blurry vision. As he lowered his gun, what he saw before him was the corpse of the monster that once stood before him. "Nice work." "You at least could have warned me that your gun was going to be that loud," Dallen ranted. "Better get used to it. You are going to be hearing it all the time. Now, let's go find another one." "But I didn't even aim at it! I just randomly waved my gun around." "That's what you are supposed to do," Jackal casually replied. "All you got to do is shoot. Really I dont see why everyone wont just grab a gun and let loose and times of worry" Jackal said turning away from Dallen he has eyes widens and almost popped out of his head when he saw what was behind him. An hungry pack of frize far too many for him "Holy shit!" Jackal managed to yell. "What's wr-" Dallen was interrupted but noticing what Jackal failed to earlier. Jackal grabbed the two hand guns on his waist and crossed them in a X like manner "Get out of here I'll hold them up!" He yelled with intent in his eyes "I cant do that!" Dallen said trying to get the point across that he wasn't going to leave Jackal to fend for himself. "Damn it we have no time for this crap!" Jackal turned around and suddenly to Dallen's surprise shot him, in the shoulder making him let out a loud yell of pain making the Frize start to run toward the two "Get the fuck out of here! You're not a hero. If you still don't get that then, how bout I put another one of bullet into your stupid brain doc!?". Dallen made a run for it, dashing for his life, the snow getting kicked up into the air. After he got a safe distance, he stood there for a moment. Jackal was by himself, fending for his own life. Typical Vaikan moral code strictly stated the lives of many outweighed the few - that one should abandon their comrades if it meant saving more lives. Any other Vaikan would have not hesitated like he just did, but Dallen, oddly enough, felt a strange feeling: guilt. The reason why he was here was to train up. He needed to fight the Zirth. He had to be a soldier. But he wasn't one. He had no formal training. What would a soldier do? What did they do in the movies? The simplest solution was to run away. Yet, he thought twice about it. He patiently waited and waited. For a while now, it was silent. Was Jackal dead? Did the Frize die? Or did something else happen? His curious instincts forced him to investigate. -more to come Category:Tandem stories Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Stories Category:Incomplete stories Category:King Cain Arc Category:Articles by User:DiceRoll125